Kingdom Hearts: You're no Princess
by Piteous
Summary: Yura, SoraxYuffie, a short little oneshot.


Note: I am posting this story under the assumption that any readers to this story have played Kingdom hearts II or any of the related media, and have a basic knowledge of the characters and worlds mentioned as well as the school uniform of Destiny Island.

Read and Review

...

All was quiet in on the beaches of the Destiny Islands... But that was short lived.

"... OOF!" A young kunochi was knocked in to the local tropical vegetation "Ah, crap! My head..."

Nearby a spkiey brown haired young boy smiled proudly over the girl's fall. A wooden sword rested on his shoulder.

"Aww c'mon, Yuffie!" the boy cried out "You fight like a girl!"

The girl, now known as Yuffie picked up the wooden sword sheathed in the sands beside her "Grr... I'll make you eat those words, Sora!"

The two continued their little duel on the sands of the boy's island home.

Nearby the dueling pair was watched over by three other children around there age.

"How childish! All this because one sick of ice cream!" Kairi yelled with severe disappointment "When did Sora start eating sea salt ice cream any way?"

"Kairi, I think we both know that Sora just made an excuse to fight." said the Riku "Ever since we got back to the islands all he's wanted to do is find an excuse to hit something."

"Well I thinks it's cute." said Selphie always the romantic

"*chuckle*" Riku knew exactly how the red head beside him would act

Kairi twitched very slightly. She kept quiet knowing that if she opened her mouth her female friend wouldn't elaborate on her previous remark.

"I mean their both so spunky and childish! It's so cute they go so well together!" Selphie squealed in delight

Trying not to yell Kairi displayed her emotions in a less embarrassing way "*coaugh, coaugh*"

Selphie turned her attention to Kairi "Are you okay Kaiii- Oh..."

Judging by Kairi's annoyed stare and slight twitch, Selphie decided to stop talking.

Riku was getting a kick out of the this.

...

"Hah!" Sora drove the 'Great Ninja' back with every swing of his wooden blade "You can't keep this up forever!"

Yuffie hid her exhaustion "Not bad Sora, but the sea salt is mine!"

Yuffie slammed her makeshift sword down on Sora's causing the boy to stumble back in the sand.

"Whoa!" Sora took some time to regain his footing "Looks like the Great Ninja Yuffie has been practicing."

"Why thank you, Keyblade doing pretty good yourself." said Yuffie in an extreamly playful tone

"Kairi, are you okay?" asked Selphie

Kairi looked at her friend with a clearly forced smile "Of course, Selphie. Why wouldn't I be." Kairi returned to watch the match between Sora and Yuffie

Selphie looked sad as her friend was clearly upset "Aww... Kairi."

"Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this?" Riku thought to himself

...

Two hours later the Sora and Yuffie's battle had long since been settled. Yuffie pulled out a surprise victory after Sora took a hit to his 'Pride'. Riku couldn't help but laugh yet muffled it as best he could. The sun had set and the moon was now gibbous and rested in the middle of the night sky. Sora and Yuffie were walking across one of the grassier areas on the islands.

Yuffie held the popsicle high over her head "Aww. Doesn't my trophy look tasty?" asked Yuffie teasing the boy

Sora gazed into the ice cream's pale blue surface pathetically "Grr... That should be mine!"

"And that is why I'll savour all of it's salty goodness!" Yuffie wasn't sure how her words would affect the boy but but cracked up from his facial expression

Sora's jaw hung low. At the time of the battle Sora had yet to even change from his school uniform. Sora's now sweat stained uniform had been ripped, the chest pocket torn, the tie missing, and his paints soaked from falling to the beach water.

"Don't you dare!" Sora boomed out of anger

"Wha? !" Yuffie was startled by Sora's over zealous cry

...

"What is Sora doing so late." asked Kairi worried

"Calm down, Kairi." said Selphie "He's probably showing Yuffie around the islands, and.."

Selphie cut her self off. Kairi looked at her with a worried smile

"I'm okay, Selphie." said Kairi faking a calm tone "You don't have to be so nervous."

"*sign* Oh, Kairi..."

...

"Well?" Yuffie scooted closer to the boy "I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Sora turned his head to hide his blush

"What's going on between you and Kairi?" Yuffie asked excitedly

"There's nothing going on between us!" Sora yelled the blush coloured his face "We're just... Friends..."

"That's not what I think." said Yuffie enjoying Sora's embarrassment "I think you're in love."

"What? !" Sora yelled "What are you talking about? !"

"Admit it, you're in love with Kairi! Ha ha ha!" Yuffie teased

Sora was burning red "I am not!"

"Sora and Kairi siting in a tree." Yuffie trailed off

"How old are you, five?" mocked Sora

"Well I'm sorry, but you act so cute little Sora." teased Yuffie

"I'm only two years younger than you!" Sora was quick to point out

"Hmph. And you have the hots for Kairi."

"Grrr!" Sora began pulling at his spiky hair

"Aww! You and you're princess." Yuffie was clearly enjoying herself

"What would you know about being a princess?" asked Sora

"Pft! What's there to know?" asked Yuffie "Playing the damsel in distress all the time can't be that hard."

"Kairi's pure of heart." said Sora

"Oh! All that cutesy girl stuff ain't my thing." Yuffie pulled out one of her smaller shuriken out of no where "I'm a die hard ninja. Through and through!"

"Ha! I guess you're right. You'd never make it as a princess any way." said Sora

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yuffie annoyed

"Nothing! It's just that when I see you... Well... The words princess don't come to mind." Sora chose his words carefully as to not anger the armed kunochi

Yuffie took this as a challenge "So you think I can't be a princess?"

"Well... I never said that." Sora said boldly

A vein on Yuffie's forehead showed her great annoyance "... Well... You're wronge." said Yuffie

Sora, the poor boy was confused not ready for what was to happen. Yuffie knealed down on the grass and shaded her face with her forearm over her head. Sora chuckled. Yuffie now appeared frail and dainty.

"Oh, great and powerful keyblade master," Yuffie called in a clearly sarcastic tone "I beseech you. Please come and rescue me; your pristine and delicate princess."

"*chuckle*... Ha... Ha ha ha!" Sora grabbed his side's from the pain of laughter

"Some hero you are." mocked yuffie still playing the part of the "Pristine and delicate princess"

"Don't worry princess!" Sora drew his wooden blade "I shall rescue you!"

Sora ran to Yuffie's side slashing at imaginary heartless on his way. Yuffie giggled at the boy's ditzy and childish behaviour.

"You are safe now, my princess." said Sora after apparently disposing of all the heartless

Yuffie found Sora absolutely adorable "*giggle* My hero." Yuffie jumped up wrapping her arms around Sora

"All in a day's work for a keyblade master." said Sora proudly

"You deserve a reward." said princess Yuffie

"Heh heh. That is not neccesary, princess." said Sora feeling a little nervous

"Nonsense." Yuffie whispered puckering her lips, and frankly scaring the boy

"What? !" Sora panicked wanting to move back, but still trapped in Yuffie's embrace

Sora tried his best to free himself from his playful senior, but the girl proved to strong. Seeing as his attempts at escape were futile Sora relinquished his efforts and submitted to the kunochi's will. Sora closed his eye's and edged his face closer to Yuffie's.

A variety of thoughts filled Sora's mind at the split second before his lips would meet Yuffie's. Among them were

"It's just one kiss, Kairi will never know." "Yuffie **is **kinda cute." "This is so wrong!" "Wait a minute, why is it wrong?"

Sora's head filled with these thoughts until the point where he felt a cool embrace to his lips.

"Oh my god! I just kissed Yuffie!" Sora panicked in his head

Sora opened his eyes to see a pale blue surface in contact with his lips.

"What?" Sora questioned why Yuffie's lips would taste like sea salt ice cream

Yuffie's head returned to the line of Sora's vision.

"*giggle* Sora wants to kiss me!" Yuffie teased in a musical tone

...

"You are pure **EVIL!**"

...

Kairi looked up to the night sky all alone. Clutched in her hand was the thalassa shell wayfinder that had been recently returned by a spiky haired keyblade wielder.

"... Sora."

...

Please Review.


End file.
